


Dans l'ombre des gradins

by Ryunya



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 02:38:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5074162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryunya/pseuds/Ryunya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elle était toujours là. Personne ne la remarquait, mais elle était là. A tous leurs matchs et entraînements, elle était là, dans un coin, à les regarder, les encourager, les envier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dans l'ombre des gradins

Elle était toujours là.

Personne ne la remarquait, mais elle était là. A tous leurs matchs et entraînements, elle était là, dans un coin, à les regarder, les encourager, les envier. Elle était là quand ils commencèrent à devenir trop forts, quand ils commencèrent à s'éloigner, et quand ils se séparèrent. Elle était là quand ils s'affrontèrent , et était encore là lors de l'affrontement final qui marqua la chute de l'Empereur.

Elle s'appelait Misaki. C'était un nom commun, à l'image de la fille banale qu'elle était. Elle n'avait pas grand-chose pour elle. Apparence moyenne, intelligence moyenne. Mais quand elle entra au collège Teiko, elle assista à un match de basket auquel une de ses amies l'avait conviée, et elle se passionna aussitôt pour ce sport. Malheureusement, elle était de constitution fragile, et ne pouvait donc pas le pratiquer. Elle ne pouvait faire qu'une seule chose : être là.

A travers chaque match, chaque entraînement qu'elle regardait depuis les gradins, elle apprit à les connaître : Akashi Seijuro, Aomine Daiki, Kise Ryouta, Midorima Shintaro, Murasakibara Atsushi et Kuroko Tetsuya, bien qu'elle mit un peu de temps à apprendre à repérer ce dernier. Et elle se rendit compte, au bout de deux ans, qu'elle était tombée amoureuse du capitaine, Akashi Seijuro. Lui ne l'avait sûrement jamais remarquée, mais à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait jouer, elle sentait sa poitrine se réchauffer et un sentiment d'adoration l'envahir.

Bien sûr, elle n'osa jamais se montrer. Elle faillit, quand elle assista au changement de personnalité de son cher Seijuro. Mais elle n'en eut pas le courage, et ne put qu'observer avec une colère contenue les membres de la Génération des Miracles s'éloigner les uns des autres, et surtout tourner le dos à leur capitaine alors qu'il avait besoin de leur aide.

Car bien qu'Akashi ne le montre pas, Misaki n'était pas dupe. Elle le suivait, cachée dans l'ombre, depuis presque trois ans. Akashi avait bel et bien besoin d'aide, mais personne ne le voyait. Si ce n'est... Kuroko Tetsuya.

Arrivée au lycée, Misaki entra à Rakuzan. Elle assistait toujours aux entraînements, mais se désolait de voir que l'Akashi qu'elle avait connu s'éloignait de plus en plus et laissait place au nouveau, froid et orgueilleux. Heureusement, quand elle se rendit aux matchs des autres membres de la Génération des Miracles, elle découvrit la résolution qu'avait prise Kuroko. Battre ses anciens coéquipiers.

Misaki reprit alors espoir. Si Kuroko arrivait à battre Akashi, peut-être redeviendrait-il celui qu'il était avant. C'est du moins ce pour quoi elle pria en assistant au match entre Shutoku et Rakuzan.

...

Misaki se rendit bien évidemment à la finale de la Winter Cup. Elle retint son souffle à chaque panier marqué, écarquilla les yeux à chaque retournement de situation, et finalement, laissa échapper quelques larmes quand, dans le dernier quart temps, Akashi redevint son Seijuro.

A ce moment, elle ne souhaitait plus qu'il perde. Kuroko avait réussi ; il n'était donc plus nécessaire qu'Akashi endure la défaite, car Misaki savait bien que ça l'ébranlerait et qu'il ne serait peut-être pas capable de s'en remettre.

Mais le dernier coup de sifflet retentit, marquant la victoire de Seirin. Et alors qu'Akashi serrait la main de Kuroko en lui promettant un autre match qu'il ne perdrait pas cette fois-ci, Misaki se rendit bien compte que son sourire était factice et que ses mots sonnaient faux. Kuroko s'y laissa cependant prendre.

...

Une petite heure plus tard, Akashi était assis sur la dernière marche de l'escalier menant au gymnase où s'était déroulé le match, ce même escalier où il avait, quelques jours plus tôt, attaqué Kagami avec des ciseaux.

Il avait la tête entre les mains, et pleurait silencieusement. Les larmes roulaient le long de ses joues, et ses épaules tremblaient en accord avec ses sanglots. Un terrible sentiment d'échec lui enserrait le cœur, et il se sentait mal. Extrêmement mal.

Alors qu'il revoyait une nouvelle fois le dernier point que Seirin avait marqué, et qu'il essayait de trouver comment il aurait pu l'empêcher, il entendit des grincements métalliques. Il releva la tête et s'essuya rapidement les yeux et les joues, avant d'examiner la nouvelle venue.

C'était une jeune fille qui paraissait du même âge que lui, avec des cheveux noirs et des yeux marrons. Elle n'était pas vraiment belle, mais pas si moche que ça non plus. Elle portait un chemisier blanc et un pantalon gris. Et elle était en fauteuil roulant, avec un ballon de basket posé sur les genoux.

Un moment, Akashi resta là à l'observer, le souffle coupé. Il avait l'impression de la connaître, elle lui était étrangement familière. C'est alors qu'elle lui sourit, et ça lui revint.

Il se souvint de ce jour pluvieux, à Teiko, où il était resté plus longtemps que les autres pour s'entraîner. Quand il avait fini, après s'être changé, il l'avait croisée dans le couloir du gymnase. A l'époque, il n'y avait pas fait attention.

Il se souvint aussi du camp d'entraînement d'août, toujours à Teiko, que le coach avait organisé pendant une semaine de vacances. Il l'avait de nouveau croisée aux onsens, mais sur le coup, il n'y avait pas fait attention non plus.

Il se souvint de la matinée, à Rakuzan, où il avait ouvert la porte principale du lycée à une jeune fille en fauteuil roulant. Il n'y avait pas fait attention non plus à ce moment-là, bien qu'elle lui ait souri comme elle le faisait maintenant, avec une douceur et une compréhension telles qu'il avait l'impression qu'elle connaissait tout de lui, et l'acceptait tout entier, même avec ses aspects les plus sombres.

« Tu es… Misaki. »

Son nom venait juste de lui revenir. Il s'en souvenait parce que c'était écrit sur son casier à chaussures, qu'il avait vu quand il l'avait machinalement suivie du regard après lui avoir ouvert la porte, à Rakuzan.

La jeune fille, Misaki donc, écarquilla les yeux. Pour rien au monde elle ne s'était attendue à ce que son Seijuro la reconnaisse, et encore moins à ce qu'il connaisse son nom. Et au grand désarroi d'Akashi, elle éclata en sanglots.

Désarçonné par cette soudaine réaction, il se leva et s'approcha d'elle.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? Ai-je dit quelque chose de mal ? »

Avec un reniflement, Misaki secoua vigoureusement la tête. Elle releva les yeux vers le rouge, penché sur elle, et lui sourit de nouveau.

« C'est juste que… je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu me connaisses, avoua-t-elle d'une petite voix.

\- C'est toi qui nous encourageais en secret, n'est-ce pas ? »

Misaki haussa un sourcil.

« Vous… saviez ?

\- Non, mais il y avait des rumeurs dans les vestiaires de Teiko comme quoi, en levant la tête vers les gradins, les joueurs pouvaient apercevoir une silhouette qui les observait. Cependant, comme notre coach avait aussi l'habitude de nous observer de là-haut, les rumeurs ont été vite étouffées. Mais c'était toi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Misaki rougit et hocha la tête, un peu gênée. 

« Merci de nous avoir encouragés pendant toutes ces années, Misaki, même si tu es restée dans l'ombre », lui dit alors Akashi en souriant.

La jeune fille sentit de nouveau les larmes perler aux coins de ses yeux, mais elle les retint.

« Mais… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda le rouge.

\- Je voulais juste… Enfin, j'ai vu… Quand tu as serré la main de Kuroko, malgré ce que tu as dit… Tu n'avais pas l'air bien… Alors je me suis dit que peut-être... »

Misaki ne savait pas vraiment comment s'expliquer, étant donné qu'elle avait agi instinctivement, n'ayant pas vraiment réfléchi avant de venir ici.

« Vraiment ? »

Akashi répondit distraitement, le regard lointain, perdu dans ses pensées, bien que ces dernières n'aient plus rien à voir avec celles de tout à l'heure. Elles tournaient plutôt autour de sa soudaine envie d'embrasser la jeune fille devant lui et de la prendre dans ses bras.

Misaki, le voyant ainsi, se dit que ça y était, elle l'ennuyait, et qu'elle n'était vraiment bonne à rien. Alors qu'elle allait ouvrir la bouche pour s'excuser et lui dire qu'elle allait le laisser tranquille, il parla.

« Misaki, viens, je t'emmène faire un tour. »

Et avant que la jeune fille n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Akashi poussa son fauteuil vers la sortie du complexe sportif.

…

Akashi essuya la sueur qui perlait sur son front, et ce fut à peine s'il entendit le coup de sifflet final. Son attention était rivée sur les scores. Cette année, Rakuzan avait gagné la Winter Cup. Un sentiment indescriptible envahit le rouge, un sentiment qu'il ressentait désormais à chacune de ses victoires.

Essayant de réprimer le large sourire qui menaçait de se former sur son visage, il alla s'aligner face à Kaijo, et serra la main d'un Kise en larmes.

Puis il se dirigea vers le banc, où Misaki l'attendait, les larmes aux yeux. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser, et elle le félicita à l'oreille, avant de lui passer une serviette et une bouteille d'eau.

Misaki était devenue la manager de l'équipe de basket de Rakuzan quelques mois auparavant, et bien qu'elle se soit montrée maladroite à ses débuts, elle ne s'en sortait désormais pas trop mal.

Et même si sa condition ne lui permette toujours pas de jouer au basket, elle était plus qu'heureuse de voir jouer son Seijuro, et tout simplement que désormais, il soit vraiment  _son_  Seijuro.

**Author's Note:**

> Bon, c'était ma toute première histoire avec un OC ! Et aussi ma première histoire avec un couple hétéro XD Vous en avez pensé quoi ? Je sais que je ne suis pas trop appesantis sur le caractère de Misaki, mais je voulais garder le one-shot court.
> 
> En tous cas, j'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment ^^


End file.
